zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gimbus
"Gimbus to stan umysłu" '' ―Krzysztof Gonciarz '''Gimbus -' brat Krzysztofa Gonciarza i Krzysztofa Kanciarza. Pierwsze alter-ego Krzysztofa oraz pierwszy dosłownie zabity mem. Były przywódca gimbowników. Człowiek z pasją. Nie prowadził żadnej strony, ale wiedział, że potrafiłby, gdyby chciał. Gardził youtuberami i "sprzedawaniem się". Namawiał do tworzenia z pasji, a nie dla pieniędzy. Nie zatruwał swojego organizmu papierosami i alkoholem, gdyż zawsze musiał być w formie dla fanów (gimbowników).Uliczny Kombajn - Gimbusy Cechy charakterystyczne postaci Postać ta bardzo często pojawiała się w Zapytaj Beczkę jako typowy, sfrustrowany i wiecznie niezadowolony komentator. Zawsze odchylał głowę do tyłu, chowając kark, zawsze miał otwarte usta, mówił charakterystycznym skrzeczącym głosem. Zawsze miał zamknięte oczy, gdyż nigdy nie napotkał osoby, która była godna tego, by na nią spojrzeć. Nosił okulary i ciuchy takie same, jak jego słynny brat. Nazwisko i wiek Gimbusa Imię Gimbusa Gimbus ma na imię Krzysztof. Gonciu ujawnił to w odcinku #49 Zapytaj Beczkę: "Prawdziwe imię Gimbusa to... Krzysiu! Dlatego właśnie to była tak pilnie strzeżona tajemnica - ponieważ wszyscy trzej mamy na imię Krzysztof" Gimbus nie był zadowolony z faktu, że zostało ujawnione jego imię (identyczne do imienia znienawidzonego brata), dlatego marudził, że "nikt nie ma prawa go tak nazywać". Nazwisko Gimbusa Nie zostało wypowiedziane ono wprost, ale jak słusznie zauważył, jeden z widzów, skoro Gimbus jest bratem Gonciarza, sam też musi nosić to nazwisko. Zostało skomentowane to w taki sposób: Gimbus: "Ja nie powiem, jak mam na nazwisko, bo oddzielam strefę prywatną od show-biznesu! Nie jestem takim ekshibicjonistycznym kmiotem, jak ty!" Gonciu: "Tak się właśnie toczy dyskusje w rodzinnym domu Gon... Gimbus: "Eee!" Gonciu: "No dobra!" Zatem możemy przyjąć, że Gimbus tak naprawę nazywa się Krzysztof Gonciarz - czyli identycznie jak Gonciu. Wiek Gimbusa Jest to kwestia nieustalona. Wątek ten został poruszony kilka razy, ale wszystkie podane informacje przeczą sobie nawzajem. Na początku Gimbus był określony jako gimnazjalista, a w pewnym momencie stał się mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Po tej wymianie zdań można stwierdzić, że Gimbus urodził się w 1997/1998 roku. Ale: Tymi słowami Krzysztof Kanciarz po raz pierwszy wita się z widzami kanału TheBeeczka. W ten sposób stwierdził, że Gonciu jest starszy od Gimbusa. W taki sposób Gonciu odpowiedział na pytanie "Czy Gimbus kiedyś dorośnie?". Tym samym zaprzeczył poprzednim informacjom - zasugerował, że Gimbus urodził się wcześniej niż on, czyli przed 1985 r. 'Ostatnie informacje od Krzysztofa wskazują na rok 1970. Relacje z postaciami 'Krzysztof Gonciarz Gimbus bardzo nie lubił Krzysia, dlatego bardzo często przeszkadzał mu w prowadzeniu programu. Przezywał go "Gonciu", "kmiot" lub "debil". Zarzucał mu, że się sprzedał, że zrobi wszystko dla pieniędzy i nie szanuje fanów. Jego działalność w internecie określił raz mianem "szlam". Nieustannie go krytykował. W odcinku #31 zapytany, dlaczego występuje w Zapytaj Beczkę, skoro uważa, że ten program jest głupi, odpowiedział, że chce, żeby Gonciu "wyszedł na ludzi", ponieważ to wciąż jest jego brat i chce mu pomóc - jak to ujął: "krew jest gęstczerwstsza niż wino". Zamieszczał niegdyś na fanpage'u przeróbki obśmiewające Goncia. 21 grudnia 2012 r. na swoim fanpage'u Gimbus napisał, że lubi Gonciahttps://www.facebook.com/thegimbus/posts/505538452819948, lecz był to żart związany z końcem świata. Krzysztof Kanciarz Gimbus zdawał się lubić Kanciarza oraz jego filmy, udostępniał je na Facebooku, ale on także padał ofiarą przeróbek na fanpage'u, a w życzeniach świątecznych całej trójki został zganiony za reklamowanie swojego profilu na Facebooku. Gonchak98 Gimbus nienawidził Gonchaka - nazywał go "sprzedajną szmatą", która się wszędzie wepchnie. Prawdopodobnie nie byli spokrewnieni. Dlatego Gimbus nie miał żadnych hamulców - często spiskował przeciwko Gonchakowi i próbował wpędzić go w kłopoty. Próbował wciągnąć go w dramę z MuchaGaming. Jednocześnie udawał jego przyjaciela - w odcinku #121 okazało się, że Gimbus montuje Gonchakowi filmy i uczestniczy przy ich nagrywaniu. Nie wyciął wybuchu Gonchaka z filmu mimo jego prośby. Historia thumb|Gimbus prowadzący [[GIMBUS U WŁADZY - Zapytaj Beczkę 31|odcinek #31]]Gimbus pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku #25 – CZOCHRAMY BOBRA, mówiąc do Krzysia "może nauczyłbyś się obsługi internetu?". Już podczas debiutu co jakiś czas dawał się we znaki Krzysiowi, który skomentował to słowami: "Kto tu wpuścił tego kolesia?!" W odcinku #26 padło pytanie: "Krzysiu, kim jest twój brat bliźniak który występował w tym filmie?". W odpowiedzi Krzysiu przedstawił brata (przy tym po raz pierwszy nazwał go Gimbusem), który oczywiście nie był zadowolony z kolejnego występu w programie. Gimbus samodzielnie poprowadził odcinek #31, gdyż Gonciu wówczas wyjechał do Ameryki. Założył własny kanał o nazwie Cofam Suba, na którym wstawiał filmiki przedstawiające siebie stojącego w jakimś miejscu i nic nie mówiącego. Nazwa kanału wzięła się stąd, że Gimbus chciał napisać komentarz, że cofa suba Gonciowi, ale wpisało mu się gdzie indziej. Próbował swoich sił w prowadzeniu własnego programu - Zapytaj Gimbę. ''Odpowiadał tam na wideopytania widzów, podobnie jak niegdyś Gonciu w ''Zapytaj Beczkę. Jego fanpage na Facebooku przez długi czas miał dużo więcej polubień niż strony jego braci, co dawało mu kolejny powód obśmiewania ich. Często zamieszczał na fanpage'u przeróbki zdjęć od fanów, na których jest on przedstawiony jako lepszy od Goncia. Dopiero w lutym 2015 r. Gonciu przebił Gimbusa liczbą lajków. Postać w sezonie 6 i 7 pojawiała się coraz rzadziej, tylko epizodycznie, Gimbus odchodził wręcz w niepamięć. Na swoim fanpage'u szerował tylko nowe Zapytaj Beczki. Wszystko zmieniło się w odcinku #140 - Gimbus otrzymał dużo więcej czasu antenowego... by zostać zabitym na koniec. Śmierć Gonciu w odcinku #140 stwierdza, że nigdy nie oficjalnie zabił żadnego mema. Przy ostatnim pytaniu chciał polecić swój film o technologii BOGATSZY O..., ale wypowiedź przerwały mu dziwne hałasy wydawane przez Gimbusa, prawdopodobnie w sąsiednim pokoju. Poszedł sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Gimbus zostaje postrzelony przez nieznanego sprawcę ze strzelby w głowę. Świadkiem zdarzenia jest Tori-sama. Gonciu znajduje leżącego, konającego Gimbusa na ziemi. Wniebogłosy krzyczy "NIEEEE!". Gimbus wypowiada ostatnie zdanie "Ja tylko chciałem, żeby youtuberzy nie zarabiali pieniędzy..." '', dusi się i umiera. Cytaty * ''Sprzedałeś się! * Wszystko dla pieniędzy! * Naprzód, gimbownicy! * Nie szanujesz widzów! * Cofam suba! * Ja tylko chciałem, żeby youtuberzy nie zarabiali pieniędzy... ''(ostatnie słowa przez śmiercią) Linki *[[:Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem|Odcinki ''Zapytaj Beczkę, w których pojawił się Gimbus]] *Kanał Gimbusa *Profil na Facebooku Żródła Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bracia